From Nothing to Everything the Sequel
by beckigirl
Summary: Sequel to From Nothing To Everything. Mako and Korra's daughter, Katara, has been brainwashed by Amon and has been given an assignment to kill the Avatar. Will she regain her memory of her family and twin sister, or will she tear her own family apart. Rated T just in case.
1. prologue

Prologue:

Amon, the man I had called my father since I was little, walked around me as I kneeled in the center of our war room. I eyed the numerous maps on the wall of different areas of Republic City.

"Katara, my child, you are the only person I can trust with this task. Only you are qualified for it."

"Yes, Father, I will gladly carry out any task you have for me."

"I want you to kill someone, someone you have met before actually. I want you to kill the Avatar."

"I felt my smile grow on my face as he said that name. This was it. He was giving me my chance at revenge. A chance to kill the monstrous woman who took them from me, took my real parents from me.

"Thank you father," I graciously spoke as I bowed my head in respect and gratitude.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Macandrian~

"Happy birthday, dear Macandrian. Happy Birthday to you!" My parents and Uncle sang off-key as they burst into my bedroom. I rub the sleep from my eyes and open them to see the three adults carrying a small cake with fourteen little red candles dotting the surface with wax. I smile and blow the flames out, before they have a chance to melt into the cake more.

"Happy birthday, princess," my father whispers in my ear as he bends down to kiss my hair. My mother was the next in line for hugs followed by my uncle Bolin. They all left my room then, to allow me to get ready for the day. I walk slowly to my closet and pick out my favorite dress. It is a knee length blur dress with a high collar and flames running up from the bottom. This had been my favorite dress ever since I found it in a clothing store a year ago. It reminds me of my best friend, my twin sister, Katara, whom died a little over 10 years ago. I look at the picture of us together on my desk, we are on our knees in the living room and I have my arms around her neck, she has a red scarf that is draped over her head and she smiles so wide, her eyes squint. "Happy Birthday, sissy, I miss you so much," I speak to the picture as I kiss the young version of Katara. I replaced it in my space on my desk and headed out of my room to the kitchen where you could smell mom burning bacon and my father making his world famous blueberry pancakes.

I take my spot at the dining room table, next to my little brother. He is 10 now and is rambunctious as ever.

"How are you this morning, Kouichi?" I question as I notice the swatch of syrup he is donning on his left cheek from the pancakes. I lick my thumb, like my mother would always do to me, and start to wipe the syrup off. He tries to get away.

"Ew! Macandrian, stop it! That's gross!" He shrieks. I giggle and take my thumb back.

"I was only cleaning some syrup off your cheek, little bro." I tried to give him an innocent look. I laugh as he rolls his eyes and goes back to his pancakes. I rest my head on my hands as I smile and watch my family.

'Today is going to be a great day' I thought to myself as my mother set a plate of pancakes in front of me. Like Kouichi, I drown them in maple syrup before taking a bite. I eat quickly and go to my room to grab my shoes and gym bag. When I was eleven I found out my parents and uncle had once been part of a probending team called the fireferrets before I was born. I watched it for a few yearas before last year I decided I, too, wanted to be a probender. I was only in the junior division now, but when I turn sixteen, Uncle Bolin said I can join the FireFerrets team as the firebender. He is still the captain of the team and doesn't plan to retire for a few more years. I look at the clock on my wall and realize I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago. I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my bag with my probending padding inside. I would change when I got there.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll be home after practice," I yell as I run swiftly out the front door and to the sidewalk. We only lived two blocks from the arena, it would be faster for me to walk, rather than wait for a bus. I ran down the street to and through the doors of the golden building. Waiting for me, Mina and Haku, simultaneously cross their arms and glare at me.

"You're late," Mina snaps, brushing back her long black hair from her shoulder. She was about my height with ocean blue eyes and dark olive toned skin.

"I know, I'm sorry," I guiltily bow.

"Come on, Mina. Cut her some slack, it is her birthday after all," Haku lost his frustration with my easily. He is Mina's twin brother, but that is where the similarities stop. While Mina was hot-headed and emotional, Haku was laid back and always happy, that is unless you mess with his sister. He has light auburn hair, white alabaster skin, and deep, soulful, green eyes. He's our earthbender and she's our waterbender. I raise my head and look at him. He must have just had a growth spurt as he was newly almost six inches taller than me.

"Thank you," I mouth at him, receiving a wink in return. I blush and cast my eyes to the ground.

"Whatever," Mina's expression softens, "It's not like I forgot your birthday. Here!" She smiles widely as she hands me a long thin box. "My mom found it in a jewelry store and it reminded me of you." She shrugs.

"Thank you," I bow my head slightly with a smile. I open the box and take the necklace out of it. Hanging on the thin navy blue ribbon, was a small blown glass charm. It was a sphere and inside were flames that were riddled with glitter, gold and orange. It rang with familiarity, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. It was beautiful. I handed it to Mina and turned around, pulling my long braid from the back of my neck. She laughed and tied the ribbon around my neck, making it a choker. I turned back and pulled her into a hug, thanking her once more.

"I got you something, too," Haku butts in. I let go of Mina and turn to him as he hands me a small square box about the size of my palm.

"Thank you, Haku," I smile as I take the box and bow my head. I slowly remove the lid and gasp at the item inside. It is a hair comb with a crystal Tiger Lily on the top. "Oh wow, it's Beautiful, Haku," I whisper. I look up at his face and smile.

"Oh…well…you know…" Haku blushes awkwardly, for some unknown reason, "I just saw it and thought you might like it," he decides to tell me. He is as red as a cherry tomato.

"Put it in my hair, at the top of my braid," I shyly requested as I handed it to him and turned around. He took the comb out of the box and slowly slid it into the top of my braid with one hand and rested his other hand on my shoulder. At his touch I stopped breathing until he stepped back. I turned and hugged him around the waist tightly, thanking him again.

Mina cleared her throat. We both jumped back and looked at her.

"Another gift we both have for you is we are skipping practice today. We're going to take the day off to celebrate your birthday."

"Are you sure?" I beamed.

"Yep, now go home and have fun, we'll be over later for your birthday party."

"You sure you aren't just coming over for my dad's baking?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"D-don't…be silly!" Mina stuttered with a blush, revealing her intentions.

"I'm just messing with you, Mina," I burst in laughter. "I'll see you guys later." I waved and turned to leave. I took in a deep breath as I walked into the open air. I smiled and started back home.

'Maybe if I hurry I can talk dad into making me more pancakes,' I thought as my mouth watered.

As I walk home, I start to feel a sinking feeling in my stomach, as if someone was watching me. I turned, but saw no one. I picked up my speed home anyway.

Walking in the door, I heard my mother call out, "Macandrian? You're home early."

"Mina and Haku cancelled practice for my birthday," I called back.

"Well that was nice of them!" she looked around the corner with a smile.

"They also got me presents," I told her as I walked into the living room where she was.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Haku got me this really pretty hair comb," I gushed as I turned around to show her my new hair accessory.

"Oh wow, a panda lily," she gasped, "You know what that flower means right?" she raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile, "It means 'my true love' or 'my soul mate'."

I could feel my blush heat my cheeks and ears until I could swear my blood is boiling and my heart felt as if it would beat out of my chest.

'Did Haku know that when he gave it to me?' I thought to myself, 'that would explain his odd behavior when he gave it to me…No it couldn't be.'

"I'm sure he doesn't think that about me that way mom. Haku is just a friend." Even though I said that, I know I was lying to myself.

"Don't be so sure, sweetie, I used to tell people the same thing about your father," She closed her eyes as she remembered something for a moment.

"How did you and Dad get together, Mom?" I asked her.

She smiled and sighed, "Well we do have time to kill before your father gets home, but first, what did Mina get you?"

"Oh yeah, she got me this," I lifted my chin to show her the choker. I showed it to my mother who gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Wh-where did you get this?" She asked me, her voice soft and cracking as she fondled the glass charm.

"Mina said she found it in a jewelry shop with her mom. What's wrong, Mom?" I asked her, worried.

"Macandrian, do you know what this is?" She looked me dead in the eye.

"No."

"This is Katara's Necklace," She whispered.


End file.
